


Feel The Burn

by kenjideath



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Gym Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Cesaro are gym rats obsessed with showing each other up, until they find the exercise they can enjoy together - hot, sweaty, post workout, locker room banging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme, the original thread is here: http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=1072151#cmt1072151
> 
> This is subtitled "I Don't Actually Know Anything About Working Out." Shout out to praetorian-guard for helping me be slightly less wrong about CrossFit.

It had taken Seth a while to get used to working from home, but he had landed on three principles that helped him get through the day. They were:

  1.     Stick to a schedule
  2.     Leave the house at least once a day
  3.     Always wear pants while working



Not super sophisticated, maybe, but he had two published young adult novels that proved they worked. CrossFit and skinny jeans were the mana that kept him productive.

Seth liked CrossFit because it let him challenge himself and encouraged him to push his limits without competing with others, and also because he was very, very good at it and he enjoyed being complimented on a deep spiritual level.

“Best time again, Seth!” the trainer chirped. Seth gave a thumbs up from his position lying on the floor. It had been a particularly brutal WOD, with more burpees than Seth ever wanted to see again in his life.

Seth dragged himself up and went to work on his deadlift, so he didn’t notice the new guy until the trainer started yelling about him.

“I’ve never seen form like that before!” he was shouting while a tall bald man flew through the WOD. “Absolutely perfect!”

He beat Seth’s time by point two seconds and received no less than four pats on the back. Seth seethed all the way home and had his main characters get in a vicious break up.

The guy was there again the next day. Seth casually wandered over to the pull-up bar next to him and matched him rep for rep, until he felt like his arms might fall off. He collapsed against the wall to watch the stranger work his perfect muscles through another set, his motions fluid and clean.

“You should check your elbow movement,” the guy told Seth, his ample chest catching the light as he panted for breath. “Don’t want to pull something, you know?”

When Seth got home, he jerked off so angrily that he nearly sprained his wrist.

It kept going on like that. Every time Seth went to the box – his _sanctuary_ – this interloper was there with his huge arms and his cut stomach and his thick thighs, doing everything so easily it made the rest of them look like dirt. Eventually Seth found out that his name was Cesaro, so he knew who to curse when he was thrusting furiously into his own fist. Seth seriously considered going in at different times, but that would be like admitting defeat. He wasn’t going to betray his schedule, his very creative process, by waiting an extra couple hours to work out. He could handle one smug douche, no matter how horribly god like and entrancing his bod was.

Things came to a head over the front squat portion of the WOD. When Seth walked in – still moving a little gingerly from riding his fattest dildo while definitely not thinking of anyone in particular the night before – Cesaro had twice the recommended weight on his bar, but you would never know it to look at the steady movements of his arms. It wasn’t even slowing him down; he could have been lifting balloons.

Seth stormed over to the weights and slid three times the recommendation on. He squatted in front of Cesaro, and almost immediately regretted it. It wasn’t more than he could handle, but it was going to kill his time, no questions asked.

Still, there was no way Seth was going to show weakness. He locked eyes with Cesaro, ignored his smirk, and did a whole set. His arms were only trembling a little when he dropped the weights on the floor.

Cesaro dropped his own bar and stood still for a minute, wiping the sweat from his eyes. Then he carried his bar over to the weight rack and started sliding weights on until Seth started to get hard in his shorts.

When Cesaro was apparently satisfied, he hoisted up the bar, arms straining under the weight, face flushed from exertion, and did one rep after another. Sweat poured off his body, his skin was tinged pink, his powerful thighs trembled under all that weight…

Cesaro looked Seth dead in the eye and dropped the bar on the floor. Seth flinched at the impact and realized abruptly that one of his hands had found its way to his crotch, roughly palming his dick through his shorts. Cesaro stalked over to him, looming over Seth, close enough that Seth thought he could taste his sweat in the air – then strode past him to the locker room.

Seth spent a moment staring forward, dazed. Then he stumbled to his feet and crashed into the locker room as fast as he could.

As soon as he was in, Cesaro grabbed him, hand in his hair, and dragged him toward the far wall. Seth yowled briefly as he slammed into it, taking the impact against the flat of his back, and then Cesaro’s mouth was on him like a brand. Seth threw both arms around Cesaro’s neck and pushed into the kiss, ignoring the fact that both their faces were drenched, that Cesaro’s sweat was matting down his beard.

Cesaro was even a damn superhero at kissing. It was deep and sweet and forceful, and Seth could already feel his toes curling in his shoes.

Cesaro dropped Seth’s hair in order to grab onto his ass with both hands. Seth could easily feel the power in his grip through the thin, sodden material, and he groaned. Seth was clamping down on nothing, the gentle burn of well-used muscles spreading into a blazing fire of need, a craving to be filled and _now_. His dick was battling against his jockstrap for its freedom and before Seth could even think of stopping himself, he was grinding desperately against Cesaro’s well-muscled thigh, eager for any pressure he could get.

Cesaro broke the kiss but didn’t bother to move his face away. He just panted into Seth’s mouth and said, “I have not stopped thinking about this round ass for weeks.” He gave it a harder squeeze and Seth couldn’t help whimpering. “Is it as hungry for my cock as my cock is for it?” Cesaro’s voice had dropped to a low growl that made Seth’s nipples tighten with desire. “I need to know.”

Seth jerked his hips against Cesaro’s thigh again. His shorts were almost soaked through from sweat and precum, the damp fabric almost irritating as it dragged against his sensitive thighs. “Oh, fuck me,” he panted. “Fucking ream me open, are you kidding me.”

Cesaro chuckled, a warm, masculine sound, and then Seth felt Cesaro’s muscles tighten as he hoisted Seth off the floor, one of his hands yanking Seth’s shorts down as he went.

Seth threw his legs around Cesaro’s waist in reflex. He clamped them down tight to help support his own weight, biting his tongue when his left leg slipped a little in the pool of sweat lingering in the small of Cesaro’s back.

The locker room didn’t actually have any lockers in it, just benches and some old-fashioned sturdy pipes peeking out of the walls and ceiling. Seth flailed around blindly for a minute before he landed his right hand on one. His left joined in and he half-pulled himself up, letting the makeshift pull up bar help support his weight.

He needn’t have bothered, though, because Cesaro just dug his fingers into Seth’s ass and lifted him higher, yanking down his wrecked shorts at the same time. Cesaro didn’t bother taking off Seth’s jockstrap, just twitched it to the side for easy access. The uncircumcised crown of Cesaro’s cock prodded Seth’s hole cautiously, sending sparks dancing against his vision.

Then Cesaro slammed in and Seth briefly thought he might have died.

Cesaro’s cock was the thickest thing Seth had ever had inside of him and he was begging before it was even halfway in.

“Holy shit!” Seth shouted, writhing on that incredible dick, holding himself still with arms straining white. “Holy fucking shit, what are you waiting for?”

In response, Cesaro dropped him a little lower and fucked the rest of the way inside, wrenching a scream out of Seth, loud enough that the rest of the class couldn’t possibly miss what was going on. Cesaro’s fat cock plowed him like a dream, stretching the nerves in his ass to their limit. Cesaro didn’t let up, either, nailing him fast and hard and as effortlessly as if he wasn’t supporting 200+ pounds of needy gym rat.

Seth banged his head back against the wall. It all felt so fucking _good_ , he could barely breathe, his lungs working overtime to drag in deep gasps of the sweltering air. Every rough thrust pounded Seth back against the wall, glanced off his prostate until his toes tingled with the joy of it, scratched that fucking itch that had been eating him alive. Seth felt like he was melting, the pleasure turning his brain to goo while the heat beat at him. His arms ached from holding him up and his inner muscles were going liquid with ecstasy.

Cesaro kissed him again, getting a mouth full of sweaty hair in the process. Seth tried to move away and fix it, but Cesaro moved with him, keeping their mouths sealed together. It was disgusting and Seth’s cock throbbed even harder, his need to come deepening into a physical ache.

When Cesaro finally let Seth’s mouth go, it was only to go for his nipples. Cesaro lapped at one of the dusky buds, adding his spit to the thin streams of sweat on Seth’s chest. “These heaving bosoms,” Cesaro said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Seth squeezed his eyes closed and his whole body flooded red with embarrassment. It was all too much, this superhuman pounding his prostate, his whole body sticky and overwarm, the wet tangle of his sweat-drenched hair as he writhed against the wall – Cesaro bit down on Seth’s nipple and the sharp pain forced out his orgasm, his whole body clamping down as he shot off into his ruined jock. Seth was dimly aware of a scream leaving his throat, of loosing contact with the pipe to dig his fingernails into Cesaro’s back, but he couldn’t make sense of any of it, swept away in blinding pleasure and sweltering heat.

When Seth blinked himself back into awareness, Cesaro was still fucking him, slow and steady now. Seth whimpered before he could say anything, and apparently that was what Cesaro was waiting for because he hoisted Seth into a new position and started fucking him like a damn jackhammer.

It was immediately too much. Seth was tingly and sensitive all over and he could feel his rim twitching around Cesaro’s cock, his nerves overwhelmed and confused by the sensation overload, Cesaro grinding in rough and deep and stronger than ever while Seth fell limp in his arms.

“You’re such – a fucking – monster,” Seth gasped out. His whole mouth felt dry and empty and his cock was twitching uselessly, trying to psych itself up for an impossible orgasm. Suddenly, Cesaro thrust in deep, deeper than ever, so deep Seth reflexively swallowed to see if he could feel that giant cock bumping up against the back of his throat, and stole Seth’s mouth again while he shuddered through a powerful orgasm. His come was so fucking hot as it filled Seth to the brim. Seth tightened his legs around Cesaro’s waist and pulled him even closer, the rush of that scalding protein inside of him almost enough to send him into an aftershock of orgasm.

Cesaro made sure that Seth got every drop of his load before he stumbled back and, very carefully, lowered Seth to the floor on wobbly legs. Seth blinked the sweat from his eyes. Cesaro adjusted Seth’s shorts, putting it back in place with just enough time for Seth to feel the first trickle of come start pooling out of him. With no underwear to hold it back, it wasn’t long before there would be come dripping down his thigh for the world to see.

Seth trembled and Cesaro placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. “You did not disappoint,” Cesaro said, smiling now. Seth couldn’t help but notice that he had very nice eyes. “I could see your ass was round, but did not know how tight and sweet it would be. I wish I had tasted it weeks ago.”

Dimly, Seth hopped that the exertion flush was strong enough that Cesaro wouldn’t notice that he was blushing. His legs felt like jelly and he needed at least ten showers before he would be clean again, but all he really wanted to do was collapse onto this Swiss Superman and doze until he was ready to go again.

“You’re so strong,” Seth said. He still felt dazed. Dumbly, he traced the outline of one of Cesaro’s abs with his finger. Cesaro puffed up with pride, giving Seth a funny feeling in his stomach.

The two of them got a standing ovation as they left the locker room, although the trainer kind of looked like he wanted to die. Their clothes were still a mess, Seth’s hair was a tangled monstrosity, there were bite marks on his nipple and the trained nose could probably already pick up the evidence of Cesaro’s come. Seth barely noticed the spectacle they were making; he was still wandering somewhere up on Cloud 9.

Cesaro grabbed Seth’s hand on the way out the door. It was so clammy and warm and disgusting, but Seth couldn’t work up the energy to push him away. When they reached Cesaro’s car, Seth tried to disengage. He was probably still too fucked out and dazed to drive home himself, but he could nap in the back seat of his car for a bit…

Cesaro’s grip tightened and he tugged Seth into his chest. Seth blinked up at him. They both smelled unbelievably terrible.

“My dick isn’t the only thing about me that’s big,” Cesaro said. “I also have a very big shower.”

It took Seth a minute to process that. Then he said, “I’m going to get jizz on your seats.”

Cesaro opened the door with a flourish. “Would not be the first time,” he said. “Get inside so we can get clean and then dirty again.”

Seth did. Neither one of them made it to the gym for the rest of the week, but they sure as hell got their workouts in.


End file.
